stolen childhood
by Fire hair - Cabelo de Fogo
Summary: When Megatron took one child for the chip, Megatron did not know her fate had already been resolved, as well as his. Both were already outlined, and now the life of every one on that ship would never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Megatron felt the damage throughout its system, the fall in the region was inevitable, and his strange communication system was damaged so that he could not in any way make contact with the ship. He never imagined feeling so much pain. It was horrible. Like an animal, he crawled to a place that appeared to be safe and there he got into reloading. It wasn't long and he felt something warm and soft in your face. It was comforting, it was good to feel, but when he opened his optics, he was filled with disgust for what he was looking at was a human child. Megatron would like to play it away with a single movement of his servants, but the pain was such that he could not move, and even if you want to talk, but he noted that she had a normal expression for a human child. He had already seen those naughty children of the Autobots, he knew it was not normal for a child with an expression so sad and so pale like that.  
The little creature walked away and sat down near a rock, kept staring at him and he could tell she had no idea of the danger she was in, and there was a deep love in their eyes. Suddenly a cry made this male love turn into sheer terror. "Julyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaane!". The girl stood up, tears started running on her face and she was running toward you.  
Megatron took advantage to get into reloading again.

When he came back on line again he noticed the girl cornered in a corner as one of his underage victims scared. She was trembling, and Megatron noticed injuries on his body. This cub was suffering some kind of torture. When he realized that his hand was out of place, she was totally broken. The disgust of Megatron began to change for another feeling. Even for him, the Lord of darkness there is a limit, and was achieved. When the creature got up and he even antou can make a better study it, shouldn't have more than five years on Earth, was dehydrated, malnourished, and not only with the wounded hand. She used her other hand and caressingly in his face. The heat coming from Megatron was so good that she settled near him and slept. Megatron growled softly. Not so much for the fact, but with what was happening there.  
As soon as he was on condition he would crush the responsible for your suffering. This girl was better alone than with him, or find a way to be found by the Autobots.

The next day he heard the child cry Megatron, she shouted several times, Megatron got angry and raised destroying everything around you, noticing the child lying on the ground and towards an extremely obese man going with a machete in his direction.  
"I'm going to do with you what I did with the bitch your mother."  
That the man looked to the high screamed, urinated on his pants and ran out. The girl turned and noticed your hero of steel. She smiled and held out her arms to him. Megatron surprised not to say a Word, but took us servants, turning and flying to your ship.

He knew what he was doing, and as absolute leader, everyone would have to bow to their decision until he decides a better fate for her. But Megatron did not know her fate had already been resolved, as well as his. Both were already outlined, and now the life of every one on that ship would never be the same.

**Original**

No dia seguinte Megatron ouviu o grito da criança, ela gritou várias vezes, Megatron irritou-se e levantou destruindo tudo a sua volta, percebendo a criança caída no chão e em sua direção um homem extremamente obeso indo com um facão em sua direção.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know the story is a little out of context, but it is clear that Megatron will continue as evil always. I intend to put an explanation why he called the child. But I want to show that there good even where there is bad .**  
**I'm going out for a fortnight , but I'll still be working in the plot.**

* * *

Megatron arrives in his ship still very injuried. He was leaking energon. Soundwave came receiving his master, and realized the small be shrunk in their servants. So he tried see again to really make sure if that is really what he thought, Megatron growled at him.  
"It's not a pet, even a Guinea pig,. Just follow me. "

As a puppy obedient, the Decepticon no face followed Megatron to your room. Upon entering, Megatron waged the door and gave the orders.  
"No one should ever know about her, only you, for I have given you everything. You will be responsible for her when I will not be on the place. "  
Soundwave felt his pride destroyed Megatron couldn't do anything worse, appoint him guardian of that disgusting thing, after all, all broken, dirty and stinking.  
Soundwave felt so angry, he started thinking of simulating accidents that could happen to her on that ship, but was interrupted by Megatron.  
"If something bad happens to her, it will be your fault." Megaton growled of pain when skirt to go to Knockout for your repairs. "I'll be back, and I want to see her very quiet."

On the way Megatron faced fiercely Starscream. This would be your problem. He would be the most sadistic when placing the jaws, but also what would suffer more before dying. Megatron did not understand why he want so much to protect the girl, I couldn't understand why he wanted so much to have her there, and in a place that was actually the last place safe for a creäture as she.  
He joined the laboratory of Knockout and kicked off the table where I was taking her NAP. The doctor woke up in a bad mood, having been awake from his beauty sleep, but when he saw the face of his master, he preferred to work right and fast.

So when ended Megatron gave him a very strange order.

"Download about human anatomy in your files. That's an order, because I have a special job for you. "

Knockout faced scared, but the way Megatron returned the look made him tremble, so he quickly did as he commanded, while the Dark Lord returned to his room.  
The girl was sitting at his desk in a corner curled up and hugging his legs, was too scared. Megatron has Soundwave into a corner and gave him orders short, which left him very grumpy, then returned to her.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. Here you're safe. "  
The girl looked at him. His eyes were amazed, perhaps its size now was a bit scary, compared how he was when she saw him for the first time. Megatron thought a bit about it.

"My size scaring you. I know. But I'm the same who you made caress when I was injured. " Megatron smiled lightly, knowing that he could scare her, he knew it would be a tough job near her, even after seeing that another human trying to kill her. The weirdest part was that she could not speak, he didn't know if was fear, or a problem that she already had.  
"Don't worry, soon my friend. He who was with you so far, will be coming back with food, and other things you need. "


	3. Chapter 3

Ratchet was furious, Ultra Magnus could be their Commander, but that doesn't give him the right to invade your private life, no one but himself could understand his pain, and he was absolutely correct he will never see that protoforma again.  
Ultra Magnus needed a sample of D.N.A. of Raphael, but he knew it would be very strange he just reach out to the boy and ask for something so personal like a hair, or one blood's collection, but only so he could compare with the material of the cocoon. The most important thing was that he was on planet Earth, and in the right place, now needed absolute certainty, that's when their thoughts is stopped by an explosion and Rafael complained with Ratchet equal to their own.

"Ratchet, I needed that!"  
Ratchet just looked for a time for the kid and everyone around him, and finally the place filled with relaxed laughter; Optimus couldn't resist a smile, less Ultra Magnus who continued glowering in his corner.

Actually, Rafael has had some quirk of Ratchet, as the old "yp yp yp ' to make the person stop something what he doesn't like, and other things, but lately, he has complained of headaches, even with the doctor's robot scans not giving anything. But observed that he was faster to sort things out, as well as the numbers, passwords and download the encoded programs. Your laptop has become obsolete for him. That morning, Ratchet startled as with the blue coloring of the eyes of Rafael. Because he knew that humans doesn't change colors of eyes except by using a lens of its own, but the natural color of one eye will be the same for the rest of the life.

When Ultra Magnus spoke with agent Fowler, he thought this would be a barrier difficult to pass, but agent managed to bring it up to where it was. Ultra Magnus didn't want the cocoon in the base until the right time , this would cause an uncontrollable confusion at the place, but with the sample of the cocoon with him, it would be easier now, the more difficult would be the D.N.A from kid. That's when Optimus had an idea.

Rafael isn't your typical kid who loves to play ball, and make a mess as others their age, so would not get the point to have one hurt to get a Band-Aid with some of your blood, for the sample, but Rafael, I always wanted to see snow. He remembered a mission at the South Pole, and he owed a snow ball for him. Maybe they could spend the day in a place with snow, not ready to the excessive cold, the boy will catch cold, and a single handkerchief with secretion of a sneeze would be enough for him.

Ratchet innocently picked a quiet spot and with snow for the kids to play. Miko was already accustomed to snow, so she wouldn't be a problem, but the others will be enough.

**I know this chapter was very short, but like I said I'm getting ready for a trip of 15 days, and I'm just going to leave an opening for what will come forward.**


	4. Chapter 4

Megatron growled to return the answer to Optimus. He was the last guy who could tlak about that subject. No one could ever touch that open wound. Not being able to have saved the life of Nebula, was one terrible pain, and he would never forgive yourself for it. He would continue his pain, but one angel came at the door. July was there looking for him. Eyes still lost..

"I had a nightmare." Megatron took in his servants and took her to his chest. Maybe he was just trying to fill the hole after his Sparkling been gone.

When his companion presented his Sparkling, the doc-bot warned that she was too weak, and she would not had a good structure and would not work well.

Actually, she was so tiny that he was afraid to get in his arms. But he still wanted to give her a chance to fight for his life as he was fighting in the arenas, and so she grew into what would be two years in age of the Earth. He called Nebula, because of the color of its optical, was of a pink like a nebula that arose during a particular season. But he loved her, and he always took with him where he was going, even to see his fights. One day she fell asleep in his arms on the way home, she never woke up. Megatron was devastated. Actually the girl injured, weak should have made him remember his Sparkling.

He stands up and called Soundwave, he not appeared, called by Starscream, the way they were enjoying themselves, it would help. But he also had gone to search for energon. Megatron was needing a reload, but I couldn't do that and risk someone enter the site and do something with her.

"Let me take care of her my Lord."

Megatron looked suspiciously to Breakdown, that had a bad reputation.

"I'm not going to hurt her, is one promise, especially that I hear talk about what you can do with who do this. But I guess since she will live with us, now we have to get used to your presence and she with my size to not have scare.

The child's eyes widened to the size of the robot who came to her side, but Megatron reassured.

Breakdown took her on his shoulder and said he would show his work. It wouldn't be like the Knockout, because he was not as smart, but he kept all day breaking things, he was responsible for fragmenting the energon crystals for after be refined.


	5. Chapter 5

July was sitting in a corner watching him breaking the crystals with your hammer, Breakdown was a colossal size compared to her.

"These crystals are beautiful ."

"Yes, when they are in their raw form. They say that resemble diamonds to humans. " Breakdown took a small piece and gave it to her, in his hand was the size of a tennis ball. "Present. During the night, he shines, and you won't be afraid of the dark. "  
She smiled at him and thanked him, and continued to look at the giant breaking everything with the hammer.

Megatron was snarling that attacked Optimus Prime. Actually the human child softened his spark, but he continued having his convictions, and one was that the Autobots were their enemies, and now that Optimus with the intended to intervene in the life of July, things would get worse.  
"How about I take away one of his children; How about I take small Rafael? He will be very useful, since it's pretty smart. " Megatron already had the intention to cause one pain in Bumblebee with this issue. That loosened its sounds like a Growl and tried to advance on him, but was prevented by Bulkhead.

In a stroke of sword, Optimus pushed Megatron of against a rock.  
"Our children have nothing to do with the child who would be in your ship."  
Megatron growled.  
"Is all about. I rescued her from certain death.".

Nockout kept quiet observing the battle without meddling, not to spoil your painting, but thought it best to show the State in which the human was found, before things started to go over to his side. He showed the hologram showed multiple fractures, it was a miracle a body as fragile like her have survived. If one of them Megatron or had a bad intention, she'd be dead already. That's when Bulkhead received a warning from Ratchet, which Miko didn't show up at school and nowhere else. The Mech green felt his legs to lose strength.  
Megatron smiled inside, his plan had worked. With a human with him, the Autobots would do what he wanted, delivering to the Omega key he desired. Miko be hostage in the laboratory of fact of love July, had left his spark sweet with other humans, and Megatron not saw this.

"What have you done with her?" demanded Bulkhead.  
Megatron smiled with sarcasm while strayed to the bridge that opened behind him.

Bulkhead tried to reach your enemy, but it was impossible. Now Megatron would be more unpredictable than ever.

* * *

Megatron walked to where Julie was with Breakdown and smiled at her. She held in her hands the cut piece of energon that he gave her.  
"Breakdown said that glows in the dark, that I don't need to be afraid."  
Megatron if neglecting a bit, could smile at your daredevil, but this rare gesture, it was only for that which had a weird dominion over it.

Starscream was right behind him, and when she saw him, she smiled. Megatron doesn't understand the worship she had for him, but maybe it was that he had more time to play with her than others. After all was a child, and maybe deep down, Starscream enjoyed being made a fool of himself. Cybertotrianos also formed affective ties over time, as well as the Autobots formed with their humans, maybe Starscream forming the same bond with her.

Miko woke up in a strange place. She didn't understand what was happening, but the anger took care of her when he realized he was hostage of the Decepticons. If Megatron had their own human, why would he kidnaps another?

She met with the pale face and brown hair, blue eyes of July. His face was so white that Miko got spooked thinking be a Kabuki mask.

"Hello."

Miko glared at July. She had no injury, was well-dressed and seemed well cared for. I was with a pink sweatshirt and a pair of jeans, because where the ship was was cold, She offered him a shelter, because he knew he would feel cold, but Miko Miko refused. For Miko, July would be a Decepticon like any other.

"What do you want from me?"  
"Actually, I don't know. My father these days has told me that I had to have contact with my own kind, but I don't want to go out, afraid of being caught again. ""Picks up again for who?"  
"The man with what I lived, my stepfather. He judiava me, beat and broken my bones, until Megatron brought me here. ".

Miko noted that she was all right, and spoke very highly of his life with the Decepticons. So decided to wait a bit and try to learn more about July, and perhaps bring information for the Autobots. Maybe the time that she was there, she could be a spy to your friends.

She isn't a pet to Megatron. The girl seemed to have it all with him.

Megatron left Miko and July together where July used to stay, and soon one of the Vehicons came with food. Miko chagrined when noticed it wasn't Fast-food, and she explained that at that point, about feeding his father used to be a little careful.

"Sometimes he brings me sweets, but not always."

"Why don't you ask for more?".

"I don't care much for sweets, and I lived starved with my stepfather, were days without eating. I appreciate having something to eat every day now. "

Megatron was still in his bed, listening to Miko and July talking. Have a human friend looks like helped her to open up, and he discovered about her mother. To her death, the fall in Cliff was no accident. Her stepfather killed her mother.

He would destroy Optimus, would have the Universe in bare hands, but July would always be his protégé.


	6. Chapter 6

Miko woke with a sound, seemed someone crying. She jumped already imagining horrible things that Megatron could be doing for July at that moment. But as soon as she was checking his Chin fell in such a way that could reach their knees. Megatron had the girl close to her chest, with a servant like shell, and with a digit, he stroked his head.  
"It was just a nightmare." He said with voice Miko never imagined hearing the Lord of darkness talking.

"If Optimus see this; he would explode in shorts." Miko thought Shorty. This was an image that she never expected to see coming from Megatron. For more that July said he was careful, and thoughtful, she couldn't imagine him caring like that. Miko got homesick. Her father with her on your lap her provided stories, and the smell of yummy homemade food made by her mother. 

"Where is the present Breakdown gave you?"  
"In that box, the side of my bed." She said.  
Megatron took the small bright blue Crystal and handed the girl.

"He just won't shine in the dark, it also protects from nightmares."  
Miko seriously thought in making a joke. "If you continue with this sweetie, I'm going to be diabetic." But preferred to just observe them. Was funny to see Megatron, so funny with that human.

The next day July was again on her bed, with a piece of Crystal in his hands. Megatron was gone and she was starting to wake up. There were fruits on a table, and Miko again scoffed.  
"Ours! If you knew how delightful it all "July said taking a huge bite of an Apple.  
Far and away Knockout realized that July had not really contact with children his age or even before being rescued, so with the permission of Megatron, the two decided to take for a spin and a fast food restaurant, to see how July would react to everything.  
July didn't seem happy to see all that food; she twisted her nose to the sandwiches, but was enjoying seeing all that movement what she had never seen in life. The red car was simply distracted while Miko and Julie were sitting on a bench eating ice cream, when Miko shouted.

"Release her, your disgusting!"  
Knockout noticed Miko fighting a nasty man and huge, which was grasping July for an arm and beating with the other. Unlike Autobots, Decepticon don't mind hiding his identity, and transformed to save the children, when noticed that the man took a knife to the throat of July.  
A movement and I will kill her. Knockout was paralyzed. For the first time the death of a human was terrible for him. One reason was that he had ties with her, another was that besides Megatron, the other Decepticons will kill him.  
He grabbed Miko to him and had the foresight to bring her to confirm his version of what happened with July, and thinking how to rescue that child.

Tears on the face of July and panic in his eyes revealed why she preferred the Decepticons. Even being so terrifying, none were compared to that man. Mostly what she had witnessed that night. ·.

"I will never forgive myself if anything happens to her; the idea of bringing her out was mine."  
Miko tried to calm the doctor, but he seemed very upset, and if there really was love by that child or for that child, an alliance with the Autobots would help rescue the girl.


	7. Chapter 7

Megatron grabbed the neck of Knockout with such force that Miko was able to hear iron being pressing. Decepticon's eyes of fear they began to demonstrate the failure of vital force, but before this happened; Megatron threw him with force on the ground. The doctor moaned in pain and lamented the fact. Miko was getting between Megatron and the Doctor. She hated the Decepticons, but if something she hated, was injustice.

"It wasn't his fault. The man put a knife to her throat and said that would cut right there. "  
Megatron looked angry to Miko; he also failed to protect his little girl, even if it had cost him bruises and a black eye. The tyrant could be the most evil of all monsters, but nobody knew how that child meant to him. He turned to Soundwave; even this was a little bent before his speech. He must have sent an order for a sign because Soundwave made a move with the head and went to the Panel. Then returned to Miko and held out his hand.  
"I need a favor. Only in this way can save her life. "

"Tell me. .. Why do you care so much about her? Why this child? "  
Megatron felt not only offended, but violated. The questions from the nosy child, not only were hurting his feelings, like touch on sore wounds, even thousands of years later. Wounds that July healing. But it might be the best way, and so they would understand why he is so attached to her.

Megatron leaving Miko to a table in your room and sitting in front of her. Then he took a small disk and a hologram if formed in front of her; a young Femme, who seemed to be still a child.  
"She was for me what you call daughter."

Megatron didn't go into details about her, but said she died due to the indifference of classes at the time, that was what led him to fight at the time alongside Optimus for equality. The child that he found, was suffering mistreatment, was injured, with broken bones and if he continued indifferent, she would die. He saw in her the same fate of his Sparkling. She was on the verge of death. At least she wasn't going to die.

Miko then agreed to help Megatron to make contact with Optimus Prime to rescue Julie. She knew that she in the hands of that terrible man, she was in danger. And sure enough he'd kill her just like he did with his mother.  
"So it wasn't an accident. Her mother was pushed onto the cliff. "  
Megatron made yes with the head. "He killed her mother in front of her."

"What kind of monster would do something like that?"  
Megatron took Miko to a Panel.  
"And then you will help me with this monster?".

It was a relief to the Autobots when Megatron came into contact, to deliver Miko, and to also talk about the girl who lived with the Decepticons. As a token of goodwill, Miko spoke directly with them through the Panel.  
Bulkhead smiled happy while Megatron put Miko in the ground that was towards him. All were with their weapons trained on him; Megatron lamented the situation.  
"I expected a more dignified attitude Optimus. Since we're talking about a human life. " Knockout showed a small tablet that was at hand.  
"One of the times that I had to take care of our little July, because as every child she always getting hurt, I put a tracking chip. Megatron is very careful with her.

Miko confirmed what the doctor said, she even had witnessed how he was living with her, nor looked the same Megatron who wanted to kill the Autobots. She seemed that the place the child was taken, was the same that she lived before, so Megatron already knew the way. But to get there, the vision was of sheer terror.

The fire had already taken care of the entire site and there was a charred body lying. Megatron let out a cry of pain and dropped to her knees. It was incredible pain expression of each present there.

* * *

**I know that everybody know this part, but I will change, but I will not kill her, but give one new face.**


	8. Chapter 8

Starscream looked everything from afar, nailing the ends of his claw on a rock, he wanted to scream, but nothing comes out. Soundwave was the hardest to understand. He simply stood there with no reaction. Even with the mask covering his face, was possible understand his pain. Optimus did not know what to do or to say. The Autobot leader felt helpless before the moment. Nobody deserves to go through this pain, as twice, even if it's Megatron.  
That the voice of Ratchet came as a glimmer that woke up all of one a State of hypnosis.  
"This body is of a grown man."

They all looked for Ratchet astonished, one glimmer of hope is created in the environment when it detected the signs of life in the rubble and started digging. Luckily the fire wasn't fully in place, but July was badly injured, and Knockout went into despair, because he had no knowledge about humans, and this time, Megatron felt obliged to rely on the Autobots. Ratchet was the only indicated with the help of Mrs. Derby. If they take to a hospital and at the end they find out that she is an orphan, the State will put her in custody and they will never see her again.

Megatron felt his spark to be so small, which almost disappeared from his chest, when saw Derby and his son putting July in the ambulance Autobot. Megatron felt himself so weak it would be beaten easily by anyone. It was unimaginable that a human being, a little girl like that girl, had such power over him.

During the trip across the bridge that the ambulance was possible hear the girl just mumbling.  
"Get off of me. That hurts. Stop. Stepfather ... What are you doing "?  
The contraction of the face of Juno for son Jack confirmed something terrible, and Ratchet felt its circuits burn with hatred. It was pure luck that man was already dead, so that Megatron knew this, he would kill him, but it would be the worst possible way.  
When was Gladiator, Megatronus at the time captured a criminal at that level and neither gave him chance to trial. He even dismembered alive. Now imagine dealing with that little girl.

After much discussion, Megatron was invited again to enter the Autobot base. Different from the last time, his arrogance was not present, but rather an odd paleness. Megatron walked to the part where Ratchet was with Juno, but was prevented from getting close. He could only see their little feet sticking out from under the sheet that once moved a finger.

"Don't worry. She's in good servants. "  
Megatron noticed Rafael nearby. The boy who he almost killed with Energon black. Ratchet saved him.  
"I'm sure kid. He saved his life, he can save her. "

Megatron was sitting on the floor of the base. It was funny to behold. Miko sitting on her knee and Rafael close to him. Bumblebee and Optimus were hearing the history when July came to him, and the death of her mother.  
Her mother took her to reap fruits near a ravine, July wouldn't stay so close to the cliff, but where they were, was possible have one view of the mountains. Then one day for no reason his stepfather came in and grabbed her by the arm. He began to beat his mother in front of her and threw her down there. Then took her to see her mother's body on the rocks and threatened her that if she said anything would have the same order. She has nightmares since that day. Miko saw when she waked up crying.  
Then she just did housework, asks for alms to his buy alcoholic booze and just had quiet at school. One day she told the teacher that he was groping her; the teacher not took it seriously and told him that she was inventing stories. She hasn't been to school and he beat her. That was the day that Megatron saw for the first time.

Seeing him injured on the rocks, she remembered the mother, and wanted to save your life, since she can't save your mother, the blame always consumed.

The pain of losing his Sparkling and her pain by her mother, explain Megaton's connection with that child. ·.

Megatron was interrupted by Ratchet and Optimus.  
"Your daughter was badly injured in the fire, maybe your physical body can't handle, but we have a chance."  
"What do you mean? Had terrible burns and part so destroyed that survive will have deep consequences, but we can save your life ".  
Ratchet sighed.  
"Transporting your neurological and mental part for a protoforma. After that, she will give your form and your new body. ".

Megatron looked at his daughter lying on the Gurney. The burns took his hair, part of his face, one of his arms. A tear trickled down his face.  
"Do what has to be done, and let me... I need to be alone. ".

Megatron flew out of the base and ordered his soldiers to warn only when Ratchet calls. He went to a faraway place that only he knew. It was raining heavily at the time. He looked at the sky as gray as her moment and for the first time in thousands of years. Gave her to a weeping total.

**Original**

Todos olharam para Ratchet atônitos, lampejo de esperança se criou no ambiente quando ele detectou o sinal de vida nos entulhos e todos começaram a cavar.


	9. Chapter 9

A Lullaby came into his mind. The same song that he sang for his Sparkling, he got surprised when he saw himself singing to her a few times. The poor thing dreamt several times with the image of mother in the dead stones and woke up crying. He gone to the place again and flew to the scene.  
Horrified noted that the monster human nor the work to follow the ritual of humans with her because saw a broken skeleton among the rocks.  
Carefully, he put other rocks on top and put a large upstairs with a symbol, like they did with the soldiers killed in the war, and prayed for primus bolster that poor soul, so she knew that its fruit now would be safe. He was surprised with himself being the old Megatronus and not the tyrannical Megatron. That little creature of flesh brought her fragments of goodness in their dark spark.  
Megatron remembered their little Sparkling weak in his strong arms, staring with adoration. Its operation flawed and almost failing, and on his innocence that his end was near, "I want to be like you," she said. Making everybody laugh. The weak spark turned off while he was in recharge and Megatron suffered greatly this loss. It was the first time that everybody saw the great Gladiator in knee, today would be the second.

"Sir! Ratchet is waiting on the ship. "

Megatron flew between the storm until get to your ship coming in and turning, he wanted results. He walked to the Autobot Medic, which truly exhausted, smiled indicating the Med-bay.  
Megatron was slowly and carefully, as if he was afraid that the simplest movement could scare, and noted the femme hadn't set their colors down. Had the same face when was human, but with an expression more teenager, and curves more adult.

"Why did you had to do her that way? How I can see her on this ship full of men? "  
"You know that now she doesn't age anymore, so I gave her a body between a child and adult age, or she would be stuck in childhood forever.".  
"It would be better."  
"All parents want it. But it is a natural process of life. "  
Megatron was going to open her mouth, but didn't have what to say, he looked again to his daughter. She was there, alive, and now more than ever eternal.  
His spark was shining and strong beat. Megatron was standing there feeling that humans would call little heart. He could thank the Autobots, but the words were fought neck and for a fleeting moment a light blue optics thereof. As if he could go back to its origin. All were there, even Miko along with his guardian Bulkhead, the other Decepticons drifted away and left dad and daughter there living in the moment.

Tomorrow is a new day, your daughter would win his new form, she would choose between a powerful land vehicle and vain as Knockout or a Dominator of the heavens as Starscream, a Queen of the clouds that would compete with his tutor Starscream, he would love an apprentice as she. Megatron also feared that as human she was wasn't much to speak, choose be closed as Soundwave and engage the readings and calculations next to him, that would be very sad. Mainly that Soundwave did not choose it, was imposed due to an unfortunate incident. But now all that mattered was the total happiness.


	10. Chapter 10

Megatron looked at his little Sparkling on reaching the ship, she ran down the halls. Where she would be going now? Of course she would want to show herself off to everyone after now, she is one of them, and would want to learn a bunch of stuff, and who would be him, as a protective father to stop.  
July went to the bottom of the ship arousing the curiosity of all Vehicons there gifts until you reach around to the sounds of hammering. Unable to hide the expression of surprise, Breakdown and Knockout when saw her. At that moment Breakdown forgot totally that she was the boss's daughter, he was with wide eyes looking at this girl in his front of. She is like an angel without wings. "Shut the fuck up who the boss is coming." Warned Knockout, Breakdown swallowed hard when he saw the teeth sawed off of its leader by the femme, but was unavoidable, to his surprise, she jumped on his neck and hugging. She always had one adoration for him, and Breakdown knew said. She saw him as an invincible giant, one that could with a single, blow to defeat any enemy.  
He looked with affection for July, and Knockout stroked his head, but a snap came to mind of Megatron. July, was no longer a suitable name for your sparkling, now, she would receive the Decepticon insignia and also a new name. July would rest, and get ready to choose your new vehicle and then receive your new name. She didn't know how it would be, but I was happy with what was to come. Megatron embraced affectionately her and then for the first time after so long he ever told anyone the story of nebula, his Sparkling.

"If you want to give me her name. Fine with me. Father. "  
Megatron looked at her with affection. He hadn't thought about it, but she felt the sadness of loss. Both share the loss of a loved one. Megatron of his Sparkling, and she of her mother, wounds that will never close, but would be less painful with time.  
"I would be happy if you accept her name."

The next day, July walked to the main hall. Soundwave was working and next was a newcomer, DreadWing that July not had much contact, but he had her admiration. She admired him for his allegiance to his father, and also by the fact that he also have a loss.

"DeadWing."

The gigantic blue turned to her.  
"What can I do for you, my young lady."  
He did a measure and smiled.  
"My father said I could choose my tutor in choosing forms and in the art of battles. Wish that you have this honor. "  
DreadWing spent time mute. He looked sideways, and then smiling.

"I am honored Princess."

At that time Megatron approached and handed him a warning. Now he would be his personal guard and his tutor. And will take her to choose its form and for the first flight.  
The Autobot radars detected DreadWing flying in the company of a smaller Jet, but soon Ratchet acknowledged the signal being July, was now with his new shape, Perhaps giving his inaugural flight. No more. He was sent to them.

As soon as they reached the Decepticon ship. Megatron was waiting with a sort of cover and the Vehicons in line in a hallway where she entered. Beside Megatron Starscream was holding a tray with a plaque.  
"Tutor. Present your apprentice. "  
DreadWing led to him the small Decepticon.  
"Here's my apprentice."

Megatron smiling picked up the plate with the Decepticon symbol.  
"From now on no one will call you July, but Blue Nebula, but still I will continue being his father. Saw young lady. "  
Megatron has set in his chest plate and Knockout came loose. He gave a kiss on the forehead of his daughter. It was possible to see a tear dripping from their eyes for the cleft his face marked by battles. Then he led her to his left carrying a small Crown on his helmet. Its shape was similar to that of DreadWing, but small, with colors Blue, black and white.

"Long live the Blue Nebula!"

Thanks for your attention.


End file.
